Brantvivor: Kamfers Dam
|theme= UK vs. USA vs. AUS |brantsteele= Philippines |simulation= Kamfers Dam |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Brantvivor: Kamfers Dam is the twenty-ninth season of the second generation Brantvivor Series, which was simulated on April 2, 2018 with the Survivor: Philippines brantsteele. It ended with Anti-Diva Paige defeating Amy Winehouse and Hillary Clinton at the Final Tribal Council in a 4-2-2 vote. At the Reunion, Julia Gillard won Fan Favorite. Production The theme for this season was announced to be UK vs. USA vs. AUS. Members first had to claim the right to pick a certain theme of castaway, and all members were only allowed two picks. Then they had to come up with picks that matched their own chosen themes. Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Julie Chen' Mana | | rowspan=4 | rowspan=7 | 1st Voted Out Episode 1 | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Ann Widdecombe' Shawn | | 2nd Voted Out Episode 2 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Johnny Rapid' Andrea | | 3rd Voted Out Episode 3 | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Hugh Jackman' Shawn | | 4th Voted Out Episode 4 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Daffy Duck' Joe | | | 5th Voted Out Episode 5 | 8 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jonathan LaPaglia' Christian | | | Eliminated Episode 6 | 0 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Margot Robbie' Andrea | | | 6th Voted Out Episode 7 | 10 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Gruntilda Winkybunion' Joe | | | rowspan=11 | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Episode 8 | 9 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'J.K. Rowling' Mana | | | nowrap| 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Episode 9 | 10 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Ina Garten' Sam | | | 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Episode 10 | 13 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Julia Gillard' Hudson | | | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Episode 11 | 7 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Portia de Rossi' NJ | | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Episode 12 | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Alex Guarnaschelli' Christian | | | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Episode 13 | 10 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Peyton Royce' Rob | | | 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Episode 14 | 13 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Nigella Lawson' Sam | | | 14th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Episode 15 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Hillary Clinton' Hudson | | | rowspan="2"| Runner-Up | 2 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Amy Winehouse' NJ | | | 1 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Anti-Diva Paige' Rob | | | Sole Survivor | 1 |} The Game Daffy Duck played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 3 votes against him did not count. Following a second tie after a re-vote, the castaways were forced to pick rocks to decide who would go home. The players who tied were safe from this rock picking. Amy Winehouse played a hidden immunity idol on Hillary Clinton, therefore 2 votes against her did not count. Peyton played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 2 votes against her did not count. Voting Table } Julie}} | Ann}} | Johnny}} | Hugh}} | Daffy}} | colspan=3 Jonathan}} | Margot}} | Gruntilda}} | J.K.}} | Ina}} | Julia}} | Portia}} | Alex}} | Peyton}} | Nigella}} | Hillary}} | Amy}} | Paige}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 3-0 | 4-2 | 3-2 | 4-2 | 5-2 | 3-3 | 2-2 | No Vote | 3-2 | 9-2 | 6-4 | 7-2 | 5-3 | 3-2-1-1 | 2-0-0 | 4-1 | 2-1-1 | colspan="3"| 4-2-2 |- | | align="left"| Anti-Diva Paige | — | | — | — | — | colspan="3"| — | — | | | | | | | | ! colspan="3" rowspan="3"| Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Amy Winehouse | — | | — | — | — | colspan="3"| — | — | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Hillary Clinton | | — | | — | — | colspan="3"| — | — | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Nigella Lawson | — | | — | — | — | colspan="3"| — | — | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Peyton Royce | — | — | — | | | | | — | | | | | | | | | colspan=1 | | | |- | | align="left"| Alex Guarnaschelli | | — | | — | | | | — | | | | | | | | colspan=2 | | | |- | | align="left"| Portia de Rossi | — | — | — | | | | | — | | | | | | | colspan=3 | | | |- | | align="left"| Julia Gillard | — | — | — | | | | | — | | | | | | colspan=4 | | | |- | | align="left"| Ina Garten | | — | | — | — | colspan="3"| — | — | | | | colspan=5 | | | |- | | align="left"| J.K. Rowling | — | | — | — | — | colspan="3"| — | — | | | colspan=6 | | | |- | | nowrap align="left"| Gruntilda Winkybunion | — | | — | — | — | colspan="3"| — | — | | colspan=7 | | | |- | | align="left"| Margot Robbie | — | — | — | | | | | — | | colspan=11 |- | | align="left"| Jonathan LaPaglia | — | — | — | | | | | | colspan=12 |- | | align="left"| Daffy Duck | | — | | — | | colspan=15 |- | | align="left"| Hugh Jackman | — | — | — | | colspan=16 |- | | align="left"| Johnny Rapid | | — | | colspan=17 |- | | align="left"| Ann Widdecombe | — | | colspan=18 |- | | align="left"| Julie Chen | | colspan=19 |} Returning Players Category:Seasons Category:Phase One